The Life is not Only Quidditch
by HauntedToBeWanted
Summary: Ich kann keine Summarys...also es geht um Charlie Weasley und nen erfundenen Chara...lest einfach!


Titel: The Life is not only Quidditch Autor: HauntedToBeWanted Rating: so ab 14 Disclamer: Na was wohl? Nix gehört mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story(schön wärs!)  
  
Also ich probier mich jetzt auch mal an ner HP Story.(ICH WARN EUCH, MEINE Grammatik ist scheiße und wirklich schreiben kann ich au net!) Also hier der erste Teil:  
  
1. A night without any mistakes  
  
Es war eine wunderschöne, sternenklare Nacht. Die sechzehnjährige Amy lag auf der Wiese vor dem Schoß Hogwarts. In der Schule war es schon fast ganz dunkel, nur in den Gemeinschaftsräumen brannte noch Licht. Ihr rabenschwarzes, leicht gewelletes Haar leuchtete im Mondlicht. Sie hätte ihre dunkelbraunen Augen geschlossen und träumte vor sich hin. Es raschelte hinter ihr. Sie öffnete die Augen, doch bevor sie sich aufsetzten konnte, ertöhnte eine Stimme hinter ihr. "Miss Parker. Was zur Hölle machen sie um diese Uhrzeit außerhalb des Schlosses?" Amy entspannte sich wieder. Sie erkannte die Stimme und legte sich zurück auf die kühle Wiese. "Also ich warte auf einen gewissen Jungen aber ich bezweifle das er noch auftauen wird. Wir waren für zwei Uhr verabredet doch jetzt ist es halb drei. Ich glaube er hat mich sitzengelassen." sie seufzte theatralisch. Ein Schatten tauchte über ihr auf und zwei warme Lippen pressten sich auf ihre. "Sorry Süße aber Snape hätte mich fast erwischt!" "Macht nix Charlie, hauptsache du bist jetzt da." Charlie setzt sich neben Amy und diese lehnte sich an ihn. "Ist dir nicht kalt? Ich mein du hast ja nur n T-Shirt und ne Jeans an" "Nöö! Jetzt bist du ja da." Sie lächelte ihn spitzbübisch an und setze sich auf seinen Schoß- allerdings verkehrt herum! Charlie grinste und küsste sie. Langsam lehnte er sich mit ihr ins Gras. Er rollte ein Stück sodass er nun auf ihr lag. Amy ließ ihn gewähren. Ihre Hände wanderten langsam unter sein T-Shirt und sie zog es ihm aus. Seine Bauchmuskeln waren von Quidditch trainiert und hart. Auch seine Hände gingen ihr unters T-Shirt. So lagen die beiden lange da und küssten sich einfach nur. Dann rollte Charlie von ihr herunter und sie kuschelte sich an einen nackten Oberkörper. Er streichelte ihr zärtlich über die nackte Schulter. Amy schlief fast ein. Nach einer Weile fragte Charlie: "Wolln wir nicht langsam mal reingehn." Amy blizelte und nickte. "Klar, hab auch ekien Lust von Snape erwischt zu werden!" Also zogen die beiden sich wieder an und gingen zurück ins Schloss. Sie schlichen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Kann ich heut Nacht bei dir schlafen? Du hast ja h n Einzelzimmer und ich hab keine Lust auf die Zicken in meinem Zimmer!" Amy sah Charlie fragend an. Dieser grinste. "Wie könnte ich deinem Hundeblick was abschlagen?" "Hmmmm...gar nicht!!!" Sie lächelte. "Na komm bevor uns noch einer erwischt" Die beiden verschwanden knutschend in Charlies Zimmer..  
  
Am nächsten morgen weckte die Sonne, die ihr ins Gesicht schien, Amy. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und viel so mit einem lauten Knall aus dem Bett. Davon wurde nun auch Charlie wach, oder von Amys lauthalsem Fluchen. "Verdammt! Scheiße! Warum passiert das immer MIR?" Charlie musste grinsen. Er rollte zu ihr auf die andere Seite des Bettes(irgendwie rollen die alle immer bei mir- keep on rolling, Baby!) und schaute über den Bettrand auf eine sehr sauer dreinblickende Amy. "Baby was machst du den auf dem Boden? War dir das Bett nicht mehr bequem genug oder was?" "Ha ha! Sehrrrrrr lustig!" charlie grinste sie an und reichte ihr eine Hand, sodass sie aufstehn konnte. Amy stand auf und legte sich aber auch gleich wieder ins Bett. "Wieviel Uhr ham wir?" "Gleich Acht. Aber wir ham ja Ferien" "Stimmt ja! Ferien." sie schaute ganz verträumt an die Decke. "Hey nicht träumen!" Charlie lächelte sie an und küsste sie. Sie zog sich ganz nah an ihn. "Warte mal ganz kurz." Charlie stand auf und suchte seine Boxershorts. Als er sie fand zog er sie an und ging zu seinem Schrank. Amy beobachtete ihn dabei. Er zog einen fetzen Papier aus einer Schublade. "Shit!" "Wasn los?" "Wir ham gleich Quidditch Trainung! Ich habs total verpeilt." "Is schon okay. Ich muß auch mal rüber! Ich bezweilfe zwa das einer von meinen Jungs nicht weiß wo ich bin aber ich hab keine Lust Ärger mit Snape zu bekommen!" (Anmerkung d. A Amy ist in Slytherin das ist auch das Problem!) Also stieg sie aus dem Bett, seufzte noch einmal und zog sich an. Sie gab Charlie einen Kuss und ging leise durch seine Tür!  
  
"Na wer kommt den da?" fragte Dennis grinsend als Amy durch das Portal der Slytherins gestürzt kam.  
  
"Morgen." sagte diese total erschöpft;schließlich war sie gerannt.  
  
Amy ließ sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Feuer fallen.  
  
Dennis, ein schwarzhaariger 17 Jähriger Slytherin und Amys bester Freund, grinste zu den anderen Jungs rüber, die am Feuer standen oder davor saßen.  
  
Das waren Conner(17), Alex(15), Tom(16), Matt(17),Sam(16) und Jay(17). Amy war das einzigste Girl im ganzen Claan.  
  
"Anstrengende Nacht gehabt?" fragte Sam und strich sich dabei seine dunkelbraunen Kringelllöckchen aus dem Gesicht. Wegen diesen Locken war er der Traum der meisten Mädchen. "Haha!!!" sagte Amy und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
  
"sagt mal Jungs was machen wir heut Abend? Ich hab keine Lust die ganze Zeit nur abzugameln!" sagte Alex, der jüngste der Jungs.  
  
"Hmmm ich hätte da schon ne Idee..." sagte Matt und grinste schelmisch in die Runde....  
  
"Also alle soweit?" Matt sah fragend in die Runde.Alle nickten. "Dann lass uns bloß hoffen das Filch oda Snape und net erwischen."Quatsch!Flich is im dritten Stock und Snape liegt mit Grippe im Bett!" "Habt ihr alles?" Matt sah alle abermals fragend an. Alle nickten. "Dann los!" Amy gab das Startzeichen. Alle sprangen aus ihren Verstecken und gramten innihren Taschen herum. Und heraus zogen sie...Sprayflaschen. Amy-deren Farbe rot war- begann den ersten Spruch an die Mauern zu schreiben. "Snape bitte fangen sie an sich die Haare zu waschen-meine Hausaufgaben bekomm ich immer fetttriefend zurück" stand nun da... "Nicht schlecht!" Dennis grinste zu Amy herüber. Auch er begann einen Spruch an die Wand zu sprayen... Nach weiteren 10 Minuten waren alle fertig. "Okay Jungs hauen wir ab!" Amy grinste in sich hinein. Der Play war so genail der könnte gar nicht auffliegen. Denn sie hatten fast nur gemeine Sprüche gegen Slytherins an die Wand gesprayt. Das würde keiner merken das ausgerechnet aus diesem Haus die Übeltäter stammten! 


End file.
